


Добро пожаловать домой

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: В компании Игниса Реми легко отправился бы в жерло Дизель-Везувия, полетел на Луну или даже спел в караоке.Оказаться у Игниса дома сейчас кажется страшнее всего этого вместе взятого.
Relationships: Ignis Ex/Remi Puguna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Добро пожаловать домой

\- Я могу отказаться?  
\- Это исключено, - припечатывает Игнис таким тоном, будто Реми просит у него тройную прибавку к зарплате или сменить всей бригаде форму на расшитую блестками.  
Хотя, пожалуй, насчет капитанской реакции на последнее у Реми есть сомнения.  
\- Это неудобно, - парирует он, отгоняя непрошеные и слишком яркие мысли о радужных переливах блесток на тонкой ткани. Интересно, на полупрозрачную их нашивают? В разных… стратегических местах.  
\- Неудобно заставлять тебя ночевать на улице. Или на диване в комнате отдыха.  
Реми густо краснеет под непроницаемым взглядом поверх черных стекол очков. Он прекрасно помнит последствия совместных ночевок на этом диване. Обивка тоже наверняка помнит. Надо бы заказать еще одну выездную химчистку, чтобы уж точно…  
\- А у меня дома, что-то подсказывает, тебе будет вполне удобно.  
\- И вам? – устало вздыхает Реми, заранее зная ответ. Игнис никогда не бросает слов на ветер.  
Зато прекрасно бросает людей на кровать. Интересно, у него дома стоит спартанское ложе или роскошный кинг-сайз? Впрочем, сложно представить, что у Игниса хоть что-то может быть не роскошным.  
И не королевского размера.  
\- И мне.  
Реми снова вздыхает, качая головой. Прорвавшаяся труба, которая затопила его квартиру до состояния видавшего виды аквариума, слишком похожа на выдуманный повод напроситься к капитану домой.  
Давно стоило бы выдумать нечто подобное, признает Реми, глядя, как Игнис молча подхватывает со стула его куртку. На рукаве потом останется легкий, едва уловимый запах сигарет.  
Игнис редко курит. Реми лично видел каждый раз за последние полгода – когда не отрубался, стоило голове коснуться подушки в злосчастной комнате отдыха, номере мотеля или собственной спальне, где теперь разве что заплыв совершать.  
Наутро его всегда ждали теплые губы с привкусом табака.  
\- У меня нет с собой сменной одежды, - сообщает он укоризненно, из последних сил пытаясь воззвать к здравому смыслу. Игниса или своему – уж как получится. Получается редко.  
За последние полгода они тесно познакомились с поверхностью изрядного количества столов, стульев и стен внутри и далеко за пределами пожарки и разумного.  
За последние полгода они тесно познакомились друг с другом, сперва шагая навстречу, затем – разбегаясь в стороны, словно в странном танце, затем – снова сближаясь шаг за шагом, чтобы отправиться вместе вперед, в неизвестное, но ужасно увлекательное. В компании Игниса Реми легко отправился бы в жерло Дизель-Везувия, полетел на Луну или даже спел в караоке.  
Оказаться у Игниса дома сейчас кажется страшнее всего этого вместе взятого. Реми вяло представляет, как смотрелся бы в пасти вулкана с микрофоном в потной ладони, когда Игнис пожимает плечами и спокойно выдает:  
\- Наденешь мою. Или придумаем что-нибудь еще.  
Реми смотрит на уже знакомую тонкую усмешку, и внутри становится жарко, словно в настоящем жерле. А когда жарко, людям не нужна одежда. Все логично.  
\- Хорошо, - кивает он.  
Нехорошо.  
\- Договорились. Жду тебя в машине.  
Реми глядит вслед широкой спине и прячет улыбку, словно капитан может увидеть ее затылком. Игнис – может. Игнис все может. Вытащить из раскаленной лавы, организовать межпланетную экспедицию или совершенно искренне похвалить чудовищно фальшивое пение Реми. Еще Игнис отлично умеет ждать, но, похоже, у этого навыка ограниченное действие.  
За те двадцать с небольшим минут, что они молча едут в сторону пригорода под развеселые ритмы Deep Purple, Реми успевает вообразить с десяток вариантов планировки от просторного лофта до дюжины комнатушек, в половине из которых обнаружатся родственники Игниса. И, на всякий случай, несколько десятков вариантов в меру позорного бегства: через парадный вход, пожарную лестницу и форточку. Как Реми ни старается, себя в доме Игниса он не может вообразить.  
Может быть, потому что ему там и не место? Может быть, у интуиции капитана тоже ограниченное действие? Все имеют право на ошибку. Все – живые люди. Даже Игнис. У Реми была отличная возможность в этом убедиться.  
В густом вечернем воздухе пахнет нагревшимся за день асфальтом и хвоей. Хороший район. Игнис никогда не выберет что-то плохое, ведь правда?  
Реми выходит из машины с пустыми руками и невольно усмехается. Все правильно. Собираясь в новую жизнь, оставь все старое позади. Если бы оставить беспокойство было так просто.  
Он пялится под ноги и считает ступени, поднимаясь пролет за пролетом.  
\- Не люблю пользоваться лифтом. - Игнис оборачивается на середине очередного. – Да и мы никуда не торопимся, верно?  
Верно, думает Реми, с усилием переставляя ноги, пока наконец к третьему этажу любопытство не пересиливает страх. Когда Игнис открывает дверь, гремя ключами, он смотрит не на замок – только на него, и ему не нужно снимать очки, чтобы Реми заметил в его глазах ответное беспокойство. И немного усталую нежность.  
В неизвестное – значит, в неизвестное. Вместе.  
Реми перешагивает порог и щурится, когда над головой зажигается яркий свет.  
Здесь нет венецианской штукатурки и шумной толпы родственников, нет фотографий бывших и свисающих с люстры кружевных трусов экстра-маленького размера. Здесь достаточно места – по крайней мере, на одного уж точно, - и Реми смело идет дальше, надеясь, что оно все-таки найдется и для него.  
Кремовые обои. Шкаф. Пара плетеных кресел. Стойка под штангу. Небольшая кухня с одинокой чашкой в раковине. Мерно гудящий кондиционер. Белый кафель с серыми прожилками. Легкий запах цитрусового мыла в ванной. Кровать, застеленная по-армейски, без единой складки. Несколько коробок у окна.  
\- Там всякая мелочевка, - поясняет Игнис, безошибочно проследив за его взглядом. – Собирался разобрать после переезда, да все руки не доходили, было не до этого.  
\- И давно вы сюда переехали?  
\- С полгода назад.  
Реми медленно разворачивается и смотрит на Игниса, прислонившегося к дверному косяку. На Игниса с его измявшейся за день футболкой, татуировками на загорелых, блестящих от пота плечах и свежей царапиной на левом, с пластырем на указательном пальце правой руки, с его спокойным и светлым взглядом, не скрытым больше очками. Они лежат посреди пустой полки на стене и смотрятся странно и немного чужеродно. Игнис сам смотрится странно и немного чужеродно. Он слишком живой для этой скучной, обычной, ничем не примечательной квартиры, которая выглядит так, словно он сам тут редко бывает.  
Словно тут в принципе редко кто бывает.  
Реми поспешно отворачивается, и сердце пропускает удар, когда он сталкивается с собственным отражением в зеркале. Из мутноватого стекла предельно ясно глядит кто-то растрепанный, покрасневший и такой же немного чужеродный.  
Кто-то, кому здесь, по мнению Игниса, самое место.  
\- Я в душ, - объявляет тот невозмутимо и улыбается углом рта. – Можешь пока подыскать подходящую одежду. Пиво в холодильнике, пицца в морозилке. Если хочешь, закажем индийскую еду, здесь рядом ресторан. Ты же любишь острое?  
\- Ага, - прохладно кивает Реми и захлебывается плещущей в легких лавой, когда Игнис стаскивает через голову пропотевшую майку на полдороге в ванную.  
Реми делает глубокий вдох, прикрывает глаза и падает спиной на жесткую кровать. Стаскивает очки, пристраивает на одной из коробок и, помешкав пару секунд, воровато потрошит ее картонное нутро.  
Кубок за стрельбу, кубок за плаванье. Лучший пожарный года… И кто тут еще золотой мальчик, спрашивается. Реми фыркает, баюкая в руке тяжелые статуэтки, и вспоминает мягкую улыбку, с которой Игнис оглядывал коллекцию трофеев Реми, впервые оказавшись в гостях.  
На смену теплому металлу приходят острые уголки фотоснимков. Пляжные спасатели, надо же, Игнис не шутил. Ужасно серьезное и смешное лицо вчерашнего выпускника даже без усов выглядит старше Реми. Красные шорты, кошмар. Первая, еще скромная татуировка из каких-то невнятных завитков. Видимо, следующую он набил поверх предыдущей… Реми снова закрывает глаза и слышит в шуме воды из ванной шорох морских волн.  
Надо обязательно съездить на побережье. Поплавать вдоволь, как следует извалять Игниса… изваляться обоим в песке, а потом долго отмываться под холодным пляжным душем. Или горячем – в маленьком бунгало на двоих.  
Что-то Игнис долго. Нужно подняться с кровати и заказать ужин, а заодно поглядеть, где в этом доме хранятся презервативы. Где-то же наверняка должны.  
Вставать не хочется, волны лениво перекатываются в голове, и Реми слишком живо представляет, как по смуглой груди Игниса сбегают капля за каплей, застревают в светлых завитках в паху, заставляя их темнеть, а рот Реми – наполняться слюной. Воображаемый рот воображаемого Реми, конечно.  
Да и настоящего – тоже.  
Мыло в ванной пахло горьковатым лимоном, и Реми остро ощущает на языке этот цитрусовый вкус, думая, как опустится перед Игнисом на колени на скользкий влажный кафель, как поведет руками по бедрам, как сомкнет пальцы на крепком члене и позволит не менее крепкой ладони дернуть себя за волосы.  
Он не знает, хорошая ли в здешней ванной акустика. В спальне вот просто отличная, потому что короткий тихий стон, который Реми издает, представив очередную медленно стекающую каплю, отдается эхом в ушах.  
Дверь в ванную приоткрывается, и Игнис не особенно любезно интересуется:  
\- Ну что, мне долго тебя ждать?  
Все. Действие навыка закончилось. Терпение и оправдания Реми – тоже. Он запоздало понимает, что забыл заказать еду, но голод, который мучает его сейчас, совсем иного толка. В конце концов, у них есть пицца и…  
У них.  
У них много чего есть, думает Реми, вскакивая с кровати и на ходу срывая с себя футболку. И еще больше – будет. Зачем мечтать, когда достаточно просто протянуть руку. Зачем мучить себя сомнениями, когда тебя уже давно впустили – в дом, в жизнь. В сердце.  
Он не глядя зашвыривает футболку куда-то за спину; следом за ней отправляется один ботинок, второй, штаны остаются стеречь дверной проем, белье с Реми снимает уже Игнис.  
\- Ждать больше не нужно, - отвечает Реми ему и себе, собирая в ладони все капли, и жар, и нетерпеливую нежность, и толкает Игниса обратно в душ.  
Туда, где ему – им – сейчас самое место.


End file.
